


I will cure you with my magic

by toska_sobachja



Series: Good boy Korekiyo! [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Plug, Choking, F/M, Femdom, Furry, Humiliation, Orgasm Denial, Pegging, Roleplay, Spoilers, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toska_sobachja/pseuds/toska_sobachja
Summary: Massive spoilers ahead.AU where Korekiyo’s murdering plan is discovered before he can harm anybody and so now everyone knows that he is a serial killer and has been planning to kill several girls from his class. Himiko decides to take action in her own way.This is a prerelease fic so Korekiyo's sister is called Nee-san here. Also there's a ton of /drg/ memes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a meme pairing and Himiko is a chuuni furry here, so don't take it seriously.  
> Also I'm not sure how to write her, so go easy on me if she turns out weird.

Korekiyo is just lying in bed in his room, his arms and hands tied up by his own ropes. It’s all over, they’ve uncovered his secret. They’ve stopped him from getting more admirable friends for his sister. How is Nee-san going to react now? She definitely won’t be happy with him fucking up so bad. Thinking about his sister makes Korekiyo glad for once that his hands are tired. At least he has a good excuse not to take his mask off in order to face her.

Meanwhile his classmates are searching the room for clues. They think he’s the mastermind or something. Well they are wrong of course, but what does it matter now? They might as well turn the place upside down. Korekiyo doesn’t care anymore. It’s over now.

Well, maybe it’s not all over yet. Maybe there is still hope. They’ve promised not to kill him, just keep him restrained in his room. They’ve even promised to deliver food to him every day and take him to the bathroom. So maybe if he tries his best to behave properly and does everything they tell him to do, then he still has a chance to get out and finish his sacred mission for the sake of Nee-san?

If anyone decides to kill him though, it will be inevitable. After all, he is tied up on his own bed and won’t be able to move unless someone helps him. Right now, however, there is still a chance that he will survive. On one condition. If he does anything to avoid getting killed by his classmates.

The first person, who volunteered to take care of him, while he’s restrained, was, surprisingly, Himiko. The whole class was arguing, because no one wanted to take the job as Korekiyo’s caretaker and then she spoke up. Everyone looked shocked as Himiko quietly volunteered to do it. They asked her multiple times, whether she was serious. He was a killer after all. And she never was willing to help him out before. They were never close friends. Tenko begged her not to do it, Gonta told her he’d do it instead, but she was adamant about her decision. At that moment Korekiyo thought that something was up. It was so not like Himiko to suddenly take initiative and offer to take care of a serial killer. His guess was that she decided to kill him.

Haven’t found anything useful or interesting, his classmates are leaving his room, while Korekiyo is still thinking about Himiko. What is her motive? Why would she go out of her way to help him? Her intentions are a complete mystery to Korekiyo, but he is ready for the worst. It is entirely possible that she has seen a threat in him that she needs to eliminate, or, perhaps, an opportunity for her to make an easy kill and escape. In any case, he is ready to do anything, if only she lets him live.

It seems that everyone has left now. From where he lies on his right side in bed he can’t see the whole room but it seems silent enough to assume he is finally alone. Korekiyo sighs and starts reciting a mantra quietly. It always helps him relax and focus on his thoughts.

“What are you mumbling there?” the voice comes from behind him.

This voice. There is no mistaking it. It’s Himiko’s voice. Unable to move to the other side of the bed, Korekiyo turns his head as far to the left as he can to catch a glimpse of her face before he turns back.

“Oh, Yumeno-san. You haven’t yet left?” Korekiyo’s voice sounds calm, even, as if nothing has happened, as if they are still just normal classmates. Even though he tries his best to sound relaxed, he is still prepared for anything that is about to come.

“Mmm. Moving around is tiresome... So I stayed,” Himiko seems like her usual lazy self but it feels wrong.

Just a few hours ago, when Korekiyo’s plot was discovered, she was very angry at him. He’s never seen her so emotional before. No, it’s impossible to believe that she’s just being lazy as always. Korekiyo decides to risk it and says:

“Yumeno-san, why don’t you tell me the truth? Why did you really stay? And why did you volunteer to take care of me?”

There is a momentary silence, accompanied only by a few of Himiko’s exasperated sighs. Then she finally gives Korekiyo an answer:

“Well... I guess I can tell you now. The truth is I want to help you,” – surprised, Korekiyo turns his head again to see her face. She meets his gaze and adds, annoyed – “But don’t think it’s for your sake only. You are a threat to everyone, you know. It’s not like I want to waste my time on you, but I am the only person here, who is able to cure you.”

Korekiyo just lies there, staring at Himiko and waiting for further explanation. She doesn’t seem willing to provide any, however.

“Yumeno-san, what do you mean by saying that you are the only person who can cure me?” he finally asks her.

“I mean that I am the only person in this school who can wield magic, of course!” – Himiko answers, clearly annoyed by Korekiyo’s questions – “I am going to cure you with my magic, so you wouldn’t want to kill girls anymore.”

Is she just pretending or is it really her plan? Cure him with magic? What nonsense! Well, it might work just perfectly, if Korekiyo keeps supporting her delusions.

“At first I thought it is going to be too tiresome, but then I thought that I probably should be responsible this time. After all I’m the only one who can help you,” Himiko continued.

Korekiyo simply nodded and said:

“I understand, Yumeno-san. Do as you must to cure me.”

She’s so naïve, thinking that something like her magic tricks can make him forget his beloved Nee-san and his promise to her.

Himiko adds in a quieter voice, as if talking to herself already:

“Mmmm, also I think it’s high time I got myself a familiar.”

Having said that, she just turns around and walks towards the exit, already deep in her thoughts, it seems.

“What did you just say, Yumeno-san?” Korekiyo asks, as she opens the door.

“Never mind. See you,” says Himiko and exits the room, leaving Korekiyo alone, tied up on his bed.

It’s not the first time he is tied up and left like that, so it doesn’t scare him or make him uncomfortable. In fact, if he ignores all the unpleasant events of this day, he will even feel nice and relaxed. Ropes make Korekiyo feel even closer to his Nee-san. After all that’s how he found out he can talk to her. His classmates just wouldn’t understand that. That’s why they’ve made a mistake of tying him up, thinking that’s how they will keep him restrained, unable to pull of the mask and talk to his sister. Oh, how wrong they are.

Though he indeed can’t take the mask off, as long as he is tied up so nicely by those ropes, Korekiyo will feel the closest to Nee-san he can ever get. He doesn’t need to talk to her like this, he can feel her body heat touching him as he slowly shifts in bed and the ropes press into his skin. Even through Korekiyo’s clothes are in the way, he can still feel the ropes rub against his chest and hips, making his body shiver pleasantly with each movement he makes.

Korekiyo closes his eyes. His sister is there for him, embracing him gently with her loving arms and her slender legs. He feels heat rising inside of him and he wants to fiercely rub against her until it hurts. He tries to open his legs that are tied closely together to get closer to her, to satisfy this burning desire, but the ropes keep him in place firmly. It feels just like his sister is pressing his legs together with hers. She’s so close, so real and so hot. Quietly, Korekiyo lets out:

“Nee-san,” it comes out as a moan of pure pleasure.

So close to her body but still not close enough to release, Korekiyo slowly falls asleep, still dreaming about his sister tenderly embracing him.

He wakes up to find out he is still pretty horny. And also hungry. And eager to visit the bathroom too. But there’s no one to untie him so all he can do is wait.

Korekiyo tries to calm himself down mentally. If anyone walks in and sees him with this obvious bulge in his pants, it will not be a good start of his way out of here alive. Everyone is already sure he is a pervert so there is no need to prove them right once again. It takes him a while but he finally succeeds.

When the door to his room opens, Korekiyo is just lying there, greeting his visitors cheerfully, as if nothing has happened. Surprisingly, it’s not just Himiko, but also Gonta, who’s carrying a tray with food on it.

“Good morning, Yumeno-san, Gonta-kun. I am glad you both decided to pay me a visit.”

“He’s just here to take you to the bathroom,” Himiko explains.

Gonta greets Korekiyo, puts the tray on the night stand and then unties him. Himiko just waits for him to finish. That’s when Korekiyo notices she’s holding some kind of a bag. When he stands up, rubbing his sore wrists, she puts the bag on the bed and sits down next to it.

“I’ll just wait here,” she says.

Gonta nods and takes Korekiyo to the bathroom. After they are done, Korekiyo is laid back on the bed again. This time he is tied up a bit differently, so that he can move his arms and legs a bit. Seems like his classmates have already started to let their guard down. This is going perfectly so far. The only thing that’s left is fooling Himiko into believing he is getting ‘cured’ by her magic. Who knows, it might even be amusing. Himiko is a very admirable girl after all; she will undoubtedly show him some new kind of human beauty.

When Gonta is done working with ropes, he turns to Himiko and says, visibly worried:

“Yumeno-san, are you sure, you don’t want Gonta to stay and watch him, while you perform your magic?”

“Naaah, I told you I’ll be fine. I cast a very powerful protection spell before I came here,” – Himiko answers, lazily as always – “Don’t make me talk so much, I’m already tired. And I need to concentrate on my magic.

“O-oh, ok! Gonta will go then,” he says apologetically and quickly leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

When Gonta's footsteps disappear completely, and there are only him and Himiko left sitting on the bed, Korekiyo speaks up:

“My arms are tied up. Are you going to feed me, Yumeno-san?”

“Mmm, yes. But first, I have to make some preparations for the ritual,” Himiko says and turns to open her bag. This is going to be interesting.

To Korekiyo’s surprise, Himiko takes out of the bag a pair of … fluffy fox ears on a headband? What kind of magic ritual is this again?

Himiko moves closer to Korekiyo on the bed and puts the ears on him. Then she turns to her bag again and takes out a leather collar with spikes and a leash. She puts the collar around Korekiyo’s neck. To be honest, his emotions at this point are mixed. On the one hand, this all is so new and therefore attracting for him, however, he also can’t shake the feeling this might not be just some innocent fun.

Himiko finished adjusting the collar on Korekiyo’s neck and says with a happy smile:

“There you go. Good boy!” – She then pats Korekiyo’s head between his new fluffy ears – “Now you are my new familiar.”

“Familiar? What does that mean, Yumeno-san?” Korekiyo asks cautiously.

“Hush! Be a good boy and stop barking at your master,” – Himiko says with a frown. What a sudden change of character. Who would have thought such a lazy little girl like her could be so authoritative? – “I am a magician and you are now my fox-familiar.”

Korekiyo seems mildly amused at the idea and laughs quietly:

“Kukuku, a familiar, how wonderful.”

“Hey, I told you to shut up, fox!” – Himiko says angrily and gives Korekiyo a flick on him masked nose – “Bad boy! If you continue to disobey your master, you will be punished and left without a meal. Do you understand?”

Korekiyo opens his mouth to say ‘yes’, but then realizes he isn’t supposed to speak anymore, so he just nods. This seems to satisfy Himiko and she turns to get the tray from the nightstand.

“Now let’s open your mouth,” – she says and reaches for his mask.

Instinctively Korekiyo jerks his head back, before Himiko touches the mask. This instantly makes her furious.

“What a bad boy you are! Looks like I have to perform a taming ritual before I can feed you. What a pain!”

She puts the tray back, then moves closer to Korekiyo and turns him over in bed, so that he is lying on his stomach, face down on the pillow. He then hears Himiko muttering quietly to herself, as she looks for something in her bag. He can’t see what it is at first, but it becomes painfully clear, when a powerful stroke lands on his ass.

Korekiyo cries out from surprise and pain and immediately gets hit by Himiko’s whip once again. He shouts out:

“Stop! Yumeno-san, please stop!”

“Foxes don’t talk!” – Himiko says angrily, as she lands another lash on Korekiyo’s ass – “If you want me to stop, then bark, as a good fox!”

Korekiyo hisses in pain, as he buries his face in the pillow. He’s been whipped before and he must admit he rather enjoys it, but he has never been treated as an animal. It feels so humiliating and embarrassing. Tears are already gathering in his eyes when his ass receives another powerful stroke that makes Korekiyo cry out.

Surprisingly, his cry sounds more like a moan. Without even realizing it, Korekiyo starts to enjoy this ‘taming ritual’ and his new role of Himiko’s ‘familiar’.

“What a dirty fox you are! Bad, bad fox!” she says as she hits him again and again.

In a few moments it becomes clear that Korekiyo won’t be able to talk anymore even if he wanted to. The pain and humiliation of this whipping makes him unable to form words and he is only able to moan and grunt now.

“Bad fox! Now bark!”

Without thinking Korekiyo lets out a bunch of sounds that are supposed to resemble barking.

“More! Bark louder!” Himiko commands.

Korekiyo goes on barking and whimpering like an animal, as Himiko gives him a few final hits before she puts the whip away.

“Now-now, good boy,” she pats his head as a reward for obeying her orders and then turns his body over to his back again.

When his ass touches the bed, Korekiyo whines once more in pain and looks down only to see a visible tent on his pants. There is no way that Himiko hasn’t noticed it, but she acts as if nothing extraordinary has happened. She takes the tray once again and reaches to lower Korekiyo’s mask. This time he doesn’t even react; his mind is just far away. He automatically opens his mouth to receive food from Himiko’s hands and chews it, staring blankly in front of him.

Himiko seems very pleased though. She smiles and calls Korekiyo ‘a good boy’, when he swallows his food obediently. When the meal is finished, she pats his head and plays with the fluffy fox ears a little before taking the tray and the bag with her and heading towards the door.

Korekiyo doesn’t even blink, when she says ‘goodbye’ and closes the door. He is just staring at this traitorous bulge in his pants that made him into a mindless animal. Moreover, he is still very horny from this painful sensation on his skin that the whipping left.

Suddenly he feels miserable for being so easily aroused and broken by Himiko’s ‘magic’. At least Nee-san is always there to comfort him and Korekiyo closes his eyes to feel her embrace on him. This time it’s harder to do, as the ropes are not tied as tight as before, but it makes the imaginary hug seem tenderer that way. Korekiyo sighs and calls out:

“Nee-san, I’m sorry.”

He lets out a quiet sob. Of course she will forgive him for anything. After all he’s doing all of this for her sake. It doesn’t matter what he has to go through, Korekiyo will get out by any means possible and finish his sacred mission for his sister.

He knows for sure though, that he will not choose Himiko to be Nee-san’s admirable friend.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day starts with this familiar frustrating feeling of unsatisfied sexual desire. Just as before, Korekiyo tries to calm himself down, focusing on his plans of escape. Eventually it works and he relaxes a little. He tries not to think about his yesterday’s experience with Himiko, as this subject would easily break his concentration and make his mind wander. He couldn’t afford to lose his cool now. After all, Nee-san was counting on him. Giving up on his promise to her will be a betrayal on Korekiyo’s part. He can’t let her down. He has to provide her with those 100 admirable friends.

This new and shocking experience made Korekiyo doubt himself though. Before that magic ritual he was sure that Himiko was an admirable girl worthy of Nee-san’s friendship but he was proven terribly wrong. This made him wonder whether he made mistakes like this before. Did he send girls who were not admirable enough to his sister before? How many of her afterlife friends are actually good for her? After all, Himiko spending time with Nee-san could turn out not just disappointing, but actually disturbing. What kinds of magic rituals could Himiko perform on his beloved sister? Thinking about it made Korekiyo shiver uncomfortably. However, he isn’t disgusted or worried. More than anything he is… curious.

Would Himiko tie his sister up to cast her magic? No, if his sister would participate in such a ritual, she would do it on her own free will. If Nee-san wanted to become a magician’s familiar, she would be a beautiful and graceful animal. She wouldn’t need to be scolded or yelled at, she would be willful but docile creature that would always be at her master’s side. Oh, Himiko would be amazed at how good his sister is at being a familiar. She would pet Nee-san with love and Nee-san would caress her cheeks gently in return, murmuring softly in her ear. Himiko would shiver all over from her light touch and Nee-san would lay in her lap and-

Korekiyo’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his door opening. Himiko walks in, accompanied by Gonta again. Korekiyo immediately shifts in bed, unsuccessfully trying to hide his returned boner. He wants to greet his visitors but remembers the ‘no talking’ rule and stops himself, making a whimpering sound instead.

Himiko is carrying her bag again; she looks pretty energetic for her usual self. Gonta seems worried as he sees Korekiyo moving anxiously and making weird inhuman noises.

“Are you alright, Shinguji-kun?” Gonta asks him nervously.

Korekiyo jerk his hips once again, trying to press his legs together in a way that would cover his shameful state, and whimpers again, like a scared animal. Himiko answers instead:

“He just wants to go to the toilet. Is that right, boy?” she says, holding her hand out to pat Korekiyo’s fluffy fox ears that he’s been wearing since yesterday.

Unable to properly answer, Korekiyo just nods helplessly.

“What a good boy!” – Himiko lisps with a content grin – “Gonta-kun, will you take him to the toilet?”

“O-oh, of course!” Gonta quickly unties Korekiyo and helps him up.

When they enter the bathroom, Korekiyo glances at his reflection in the mirror and it startles him. The first thing that catches his eye is his mouth. He has already forgotten that his mask was pulled down yesterday. Moreover, someone, most likely Himiko, has taken it off completely and he didn’t even notice. Behind the mask Korekiyo’s thin glossy lips are red, his lipstick smudged all over his cheeks and chin. Combined with fox ears and spiky leather collar he looks like a madman, who has just robbed a sex-shop right after escaping from a mental hospital. No wonder Gonta is so surprised to see usually calm and collected Korekiyo in his current state. However, what really scares Korekiyo is not his appearance but the very fact that his mask is nowhere to be seen. Apparently he was completely unable to register the moment his mask was taken off and therefore unable to summon his sister. He was in such a state of shock that Nee-san never appeared. Or maybe she did appear but he didn’t feel her presence? No, that’s not possible! Panic dawns on Korekiyo as he looks at his pale terrified face in the mirror. Nee-san, where are you? Why don’t you show yourself?!

“Shinguji-kun, are you sure you are alright?” Gonta asks him, clearly preoccupied.

Korekiyo turns away from the mirror and gives him a not-so-reassuring nod.

With no opportunity to fix his makeup or comb his tangled hair Korekiyo just uses the toilet quietly and lets Gonta escort him back to his room and tie him up on the bed again. This time though only his hands got tied together in front of him. Korekiyo lies down and closes his eyes, listening to Himiko and Gonta talking about him, their words barely reaching his ears as if they are getting to him through a thick layer of cotton. He feels dazed by his circumstances, and the terror dawns on him slowly as he hears the sound of the door closing after Gonta leaves the room.

Slowly, cautiously, he opens his eyes. Himiko is sitting on the bed next to him and looking for something in her bag. Seems like she is in an exceptionally good mood today, and her usual laziness has given way to excitement for once. She is muttering something enthusiastically while taking stuff out her bag and laying it down on the bed. Korekiyo tries to get a look at her tools but at this moment Himiko turns to face him.

“How did you sleep, foxy? Did you miss your master?” Himiko muses as she pokes his nose playfully and smiles happily.

Korekiyo nods slowly, his eyes fixed on Himiko. He feels excited and cautious at the same time. Yesterday’s magic ritual left him broken yet somehow craving for more. Himiko is quite satisfied with him so far today. She picks up the leash attached to Korekiyo’s collar and gets up from the bed.

“Get up, foxy! For today’s ritual I need you to stand on the floor”.

Korekiyo stands up and Himiko’s arm holding the leash automatically rises up. He’s so tall that the leash only reaches his waist. Himiko immediately frowns and pulls the leash down as hard as she can making Korekiyo fall to his knees.

“Foxes walk on four legs, you stupid animal! Get on your hands and knees now!” – Himiko yells. She frowns looking down at Korekiyo on his knees before her and says in an irritated tone – “I can’t believe you are so stupid. How tiresome… I expected you to be more obedient after the ritual. Maybe you need more taming.”

“No, please, no more taming, Yumeno-san!” Korekiyo whimpers and immediately regrets it.

Himiko yanks on the leash again and this time Korekiyo lands on his hands. He looks up at her, sees disappointment and frustration in her eyes and understands immediately that she is not going to take it easy on him today. Slowly, he bends his head down so he doesn’t have to look at her.

Himiko ties his leash to the bed and turns away to get something, one of her ‘magic’ tools, no doubt. Korekiyo starts quivering in anticipation of the torture. His new ‘master’ comes up to him, but she doesn’t even stop to face him, instead she immediately approaches him from the back. Korekiyo shuts his eyes tightly and frowns in advance, waiting for Himiko to strike him with a whip like she did before. To his surprise he feels something completely different. He feels Himiko unzipping his pants. Korekiyo’s eyes immediately open widely in panic.

“What are you doing, Yumeno-san?! Stop it!” – Korekiyo yells out and his voice is squeaky like he’s on the verge of crying – “Apologize! Apologize! Apologize!”

Himiko stops him from further crying by pulling the leash again and choking him.

“Don’t yell. You are so loud, geez… Makes my head hurt…” – she says and her voice is way less energetic than it was before. Himiko is probably getting tired of dealing with Korekiyo – “And don’t talk! Pets can’t talk! You are making me uncomfortable. What are you, a pervert?”

Korekiyo wants to refute her but instead shuts himself up, biting on his lip. Himiko’s hands continue to undress him, pulling his pants down to his knees and then proceeding to take off his underwear in a similar fashion. Korekiyo’s body just shivers involuntarily and he suppresses another whimper, frowning and biting his lipstick covered lips. He opens his eyes and looks at himself down there. His cock is hard and twitching embarrassingly, even though Himiko has barely touched him. Korekiyo knows his sister is watching and he wants to die, to disappear, so that he never has to feel this immense shame again.

The next moment he feels something pressing against his butthole and his eyes open widely once again. This time though, he doesn’t even have proper words to utter, Korekiyo just produces an angry panicking sound, but the pressure doesn’t go away. It grows stronger and stronger until something squeezes into his ass making him cry out in pain:

“Aaaaaaaa! Apologize! Apologize! Apologize!”

The pain is so intense that Koreliyo’s eyes immediately fill with tears and he sobs loudly shouting out ‘Apologize!’ over and over again like it’s going to ease his suffering. He hears Himiko scolding him in a very strict tone, but he doesn’t understand a word. Frustrated and angry, Himiko gets another of her tools from the bed again but Korekiyo doesn’t see anything specific, tears covering his eyes completely. The next moment he feels something covering his mouth so that he can’t say a word anymore. He realized that Himiko has put a gagball up his mouth to prevent him from talking and making loud noises.

“You left me no choice, poor stupid fox. I tried to be a nice, but if you don’t know how to behave properly, I have to teach you the hard way” – Himiko sighs then puts her index finger up as if she’s about to say something extremely important – “A good master always does what’s best for her familiar! I’m going to make a good obedient fox out of you, so please stop yelling so loudly. Hopefully, I still have some mana left for the ritual.”

Having said that, Himiko returns to her previous occupation, and soon Korekiyo feels another jolt of pain in his butthole. This time though he can’t shout anymore, instead he just sobs quietly. It’s not like there haven’t ever been any objects up his ass before, but they have never been inserted with such force and unprepared. Also he has never been penetrated without his own consent, and even though this new experience is no doubt an interesting one, Korekiyo still wishes it would be more pleasant. For now it is mainly just painful and terribly embarrassing for him.

Meanwhile, Himiko doesn’t stop pushing and Korekiyo feels the object down there getting larger and larger in diameter, as it moves deeper inside him, and his hole spreading wider and wider. Finally after some very painful moments, in which Korekiyo is practically sure his ass is going to get ripped in half, the diameter of the object decreases abruptly, making Korekiyo’s entrance shrink back to normal. Well, practically back to normal. He still feels himself tightening around something. If Korekiyo had to guess, he’d say it was an anal plug that Himiko has inserted into his butthole.

As the pain slowly abates, Korekiyo’s tears dry up a little and he looks down at himself to check the damage done. Of course he can’t see anything clearly, but the first thing that meets his gaze is his rock hard cock leaking precum and twitching with every painful sensation that the plug makes him feel. That’s not the only thing that catches his eye though. Swinging around between his ass cheeks is a huge fluffy fox tail.

If he could, Korekiyo would shout out right now. A tail?! So that’s what Himiko was after. She really decided to turn him into an animal. Satisfied, Himiko smacks his ass a little and says, clearly happy with the result:

“Now that’s a good boy! You look just like a pretty furry foxy should look!” – she then picks up a whip from the bed, which makes Korekiyo sob and whimper again – “I’m sorry, foxy, but I need to tame you regularly so that you stop being a naughty wild animal and become a good obedient pet.”

With that Himiko returns to her previous position behind him and immediately gives his ass the first hit. Tears block Korekiyo’s vision again. More than the tears of pain, those are the tears of despair and shame. Another strike and Korekiyo falls down on the floor unable to stand on his hands and knees anymore.

“Get up, fox, it’s not nap time yet!” says Himiko and pulls the leash, trying to make Korekiyo get back to his original position.

However, Korekiyo’s legs have grown too weak and he can’t move a single muscle. Meanwhile, the whipping continues and Himiko keeps yanking on the collar, choking him. His hands tied together and his mouth stuffed with the gagball, Korekiyo can’t yell or move to stop Himiko. His body starts jerking involuntarily under the blows of the whip and his breathing becomes weaker and weaker with every pull of the leash. The real nightmare is the fact that even in this terrible situation Korekiyo’s dick still remains hard as ever, rubbing against the floor now that he is lying on his stomach. Finally, the choking becomes so insufferable that Korekiyo wheezes heavily and starts losing consciousness. At that very moment she appears.

Standing before him clear as day is Nee-san. Just like the first time, when he was tied up according to that one local tradition. He saw her then just as clearly. She was smiling back then. But she isn’t smiling now. Her eyes seem hollow, void of all emotions except contempt and a slight trace of pity. She’s looking at him lying on the floor with his dick out, wearing fluffy fox ears and a tail sticking out of his butthole, getting whipped by Himiko. He has never felt such immense shame before.

“Korekiyo,” – her voice is cold and distant – “What Are you doing? You were supposed to get me my 100 admirable friends… Did you forget about your promise? Why haven’t you killed this girl and her friends yet? Why have you taken off the mask? Do you not need it anymore?”

He wants to tell her everything, explain himself, but the gagball wouldn’t let him.

“Oh… I see now… You must be enjoying yourself, Korekiyo. Is that it?” – Nee-san is absolutely calm and that makes her speech even more disturbing – “Do you enjoy this more than the time we spent together? Maybe I am just getting in your way now? I see now… I’m just a memory for you now, Korekiyo.”

If he could, he would shout out that she’s not just a memory, she’s his one and only reason to live, his only hope, but he couldn’t.

“I understand, Korekiyo…” – he heard a faint note of sorrow in her voice – “I’ve always known that it won’t last forever. Our love was meant to perish, just like my body. In the end I have always been only burden to you: at first as a sick sister, now as an irritating memory of one… Well, you don’t need to remember me anymore.”

Tears are flowing down Korekiyo’s cheeks and he’s biting the gagball as hard as he can, as if that will help him stop this madness somehow.

“You are free, Korekiyo. I won’t come visit you anymore.”

Having said that, Nee-san dissolves into thin air and darkness falls over Korekiyo’s eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

When Korekiyo comes to, he’s still lying on the floor but now he has been turned to his back. The feeling of emptiness dawns on him as he realizes that Nee-san is gone and is nowhere to be found. He tries to visualize her, as he has done millions of times before, but nothing happens. She’s gone and won’t come back.

It’s the second time that Korekiyo feels so lonely and miserable. His sister and him, they’ve always been together since childhood. When she died, Korekiyo felt like a part of him died with her. It was so hard to comprehend that she is never coming back to him. Nee-san’s kind smile, sparkling eyes and soft hair, her gorgeous slick body, – all gone forever. All that was left were Korekiyo’s memories of her. The feeling of emptiness found its way inside his heart and, like a void, devoured all of his emotions: joy, sadness, fear, anxiety, anger, disgust. All of Korekiyo’s dreams and ambitions were washed away by this tragedy, rendering him completely broken and helpless. But as he was stripped from all of the trivial human emotions and aspirations, he was reborn into someone who does not abide to the mundane morality and does not care about petty social norms. Humans became alien creatures to him. They were an object of his study: peculiar, but completely unrelatable.

Korekiyo kept on working on his anthropological studies, he continued to travel around the country looking for local traditions, legends and tales to document, but he felt completely different now. Before his sister’s demise he was just a young enthusiastic boy working on something he was deeply interested in. Each time he came back home, he would tell his sister wonderful new stories about life in the different parts of the country. He tried to impress Nee-san by showing her his notes and photos while telling her about the local people, their customs and beliefs. She would listen with excitement and with such a delightful smile, and later they would discuss all of these new findings and compare them with his previous research trying to find similarities and differences. Back then Korekiyo had never thought about any of it as some serious scholarly work. To him it was just a way to entertain his ill sister whom he loved in more than one way. When she died he didn't know what to do, which is why he went on another field trip right after the funeral. It felt like a right thing to do. That's what she would have wanted him to do. On that very trip he learnt how to channel his sister’s spirit. And it changed him once more.

When Korekiyo saw her standing before him: the same kind smile, the same sparkling eyes and soft hair, the same beautiful body; he felt alive again. It was like coming to his senses after a long deep sleep. Nee-san gave him back his emotions and his will to live, becoming his partner in life once again. At that moment he thought that she will never leave him. That she will always be by his side no matter what. How naïve of him.

Now, lying on the floor in his room, Korekiyo is trying desperately to summon all the memories of his dear sister. He shuts his eyes and tries to imagine her face, but it’s all a blur. What color were her eyes? How did her voice sound? How tall she was? How long was her hair?

What was her name? He just can’t remember.

“Nee-san? Where are you? Please, don’t leave me,” Korekiyo whispers and sobs quietly while tears fill his eyes and his lips start to tremble.

A familiar feeling of emptiness crawls into Korekiyo’s heart once again. Is his sister gone forever? Is she never coming back? Without Nee-san he is like a shadow of his former self. He has neither purpose, nor will to exist.

This emptiness is almost physical. Korekiyo can feel this void forming somewhere inside of him, concentrating in this one spot on his body. The void craves fulfillment, throbbing and sucking air inside of it. This is when Korekiyo finally notices: the fox tail plug is gone. Immediately he looks down and finds the view extremely obscene.

Korekiyo is lying on his back, arms tied up together over his head, legs spread wide. The anal plug is gone, leaving this sucking void between his ass cheeks, but there is another curious item left instead. Korekiyo glances at his still hard and throbbing cock and sees a ring attached to its base. With embarrassment that is already close to disgust he realizes that not only has he still been hard this whole time, but Himiko has also managed to put a cock ring on him when he blacked out.

If Korekiyo wasn’t completely exhausted and devastated he would scream right now. But what’s the point of screaming now? Korekiyo doesn’t want to resist anymore. In fact he feels almost blissful at this moment. There is no more need for him to leave this hell of a school. There is no need for him to kill anyone and no need to kill himself. There is also no need to resist Himiko’s magic. He might as well give in and be her pet if she so desires.

Even though Korekiyo’s mind is already at peace, his body is still jerking and twitching because of all the shock and pain it is feeling right now. His eyes are still full of tears and his mouth keeps producing embarrassing whimpering sounds. Through this pain and suffering Korekiyo feels a strong desire in his body. A desire to be fulfilled. Sore burning flesh that begs for attention. All the pain and humiliation that Himiko made him feel turns him on so hard it is impossible to resist anymore.

“Oh, you are finally awake!” – A familiar voice says – “Good for you. I was already getting sleepy. If you hadn't woken up right now I would have left you like this for the night.”

Himiko comes up to him and the first thing Korekiyo sees is a huge strap-on she wears over her ruffle floaty panties. The strap-on is not just enormous; it also looks as if it replicates genitalia that doesn't belong to a human being. Maybe some animal? Korekiyo isn't an expert or anything, but by the look of it he would say that Himiko definitely likes big animals.

“I am completely exhausted because of a certain stupid fox. That's why we are going to perform a powerful mana restoring ritual that sucks out your life juices and transforms them into mana for me,” – Himiko says, raising her index finger, thus signifying how important this information is. Korekiyo, whose eyes are still glued to the huge strap-on, just stays silent, waiting patiently for the explanation of the ritual to end – “You may have already noticed this magical ring that I placed on you while you were asleep. It will accumulate and replenish my mana to help me fulfill my today’s quest.”

Korekiyo finally tears his glare from the giant dildo to look up at Himiko’s face. He can see a certain amount of irritation in her eyes but otherwise she seems rather excited for this magic ritual of hers.

“Well, come now, my faithful familiar! Let us begin!”

After this warning Himiko gets down on her knees and places the massive dildo next to Korekiyo’s already ravished asshole. His whole body tenses in anticipation of the penetration, which is not unwelcomed, as Korekiyo craves fulfillment desperately.

Slowly Himiko inserts the animal dick, applying more and more pressure till the tip is fully inside Korekiyo’s ass. She stops there for a second, looking up at her familiar’s sweaty face with a horrified but still horny expression on it. She then wraps her arms around Korekiyo’s thighs and holds onto them firmly.

“Give me your life juices and replenish my mana!” Himiko shouts out and slams the whole dildo inside Korekiyo’s ass. The bestial shriek erupts from his throat filling the whole room with a blood-chilling scream of pain, but it doesn’t break Himiko’s concentration in the slightest as she continues her quest for mana, pounding Korekiyo’s ass with an unexpected strength.

With each thrust the strap-on plunges deeper and deeper inside Korekiyo’s butt eliciting moans, whimpers and screams from him. The intense pain mixed with the eerie sense of enjoyment envelops him as Himiko’s dildo fills him up, making Korekiyo feel the tightness of his asshole. With each second of this extravagant pleasure he gets more and more excited as he is wrapped around the mage’s plastic dick like a mindless sex toy, unable to resist neither Himiko, nor his own desires.

Meanwhile, Korekiyo’s cock has never been so hard. If the ring wasn’t restricting him, he would cum immediately without even touching his erection directly. Just one thrust of Himiko’s dildo would be enough. If only he didn’t have that blasted ring on. Korekiyo’s throbbing dick is swinging from side to side, leaking pre-cum and twitching as Himiko pounds his ass faster and faster.

Unable to resist anymore, Korekiyo decides to break the no speaking rule:

“Let me cum, please let me cum! I can’t take it anymore!” he shouts in a high-pitched voice.

“Shut up, pets don’t talk!” – Himiko screams back at him, already visibly tired from fucking him – “I’m nearly finished anyway!”

Korekiyo whimpers again in frustration and Himiko’s thrusts immediately become even harder, her movements getting hastier and rougher as she fucks her familiar’s butt mercilessly. Korekiyo’s eyes roll back and his tongue sticks out of his mouth as he helplessly waits for the torture to end.

Finally the mage gets exhausted and stops her movements, pulling the dildo out with a wet slurping sound and leaving Korekiyo’s violated body lying on the floor. When she gets up, she takes a deep breath and shouts out:

“I finally regained my strength!”

Korekiyo, who is nearly unconscious from such a long orgasm denial, just lifts his tearful eyes to her with a hopeful look.

“But before I can start a ritual that will cure you of all ill intent I will need your agreement.”

Korekiyo’s eyes widen as his release is once again delayed. Being unable to speak like a human anymore, he just moans like a beast trying to convey his feeling of frustration to Himiko with his whimpers. She reacts to his complaints immediately:

“I see you are tormented by such wicked black magic, that you are on the brink of death. But do not fear, fox! You will be saved if you make the right choice. I will cure you, if you become my personal familiar for the rest of your life.”

At this point the only choice that is left for Korekiyo is to comply, though he doesn’t even care about his fate anymore. Right now he is completely mind broken and the only thing he can think about is getting rid of this damn ring that prevents him from cuming.

To be honest he’s been waiting for that moment in his life for quite some time already. Being under the constant gaze of his sister was the only thing he has ever known, that’s why being apart from her was so painful. He wanted her to watch over him and keep him away from all those temptations, but now there is no need for him to resist anymore.

Killing admirable girls for Nee-san to become her friends? Was this ever what he truly wanted? Didn’t he become abnormally excited each time he held another of his victims in his arms? Didn’t his heart beat faster? Didn’t he imagine all of those wonderful things that he could have done to those lovely pure girls? Just thinking about all the possibilities made his head hurt. Not toying with someone’s life before taking it is just plain dumb. He could have gathered priceless materials for his anthropological studies. He could have just had some fun at least.

But his sister never let him. She wanted him to just kill them the cleanest way possible. What a waste. No, he has abstained from fulfilling his desires for far too long. Now it was high time for him to give in. After all Nee-san isn’t watching over him anymore, she has given up on him because, truly, Korekiyo is a helpless case. He’s been enjoying this torture and humiliation from Himiko from the start. This is what his heart and his body desires the most. Becoming Himiko’s familiar is not the only possible choice for him: it’s the only desirable outcome of this situation. And now, when there is no one around to forbid it, Korekiyo can finally forget his righteous mission for the sake of his dear sister and tend to his own desires.

Korekiyo’s dry lips form into a wicked grin, the corners of his mouth twitching with excitement and anticipation of this wonderful alliance. He can already envision his bright future being a slave to his beloved master. Himiko’s voice brings him back from his hazy fantasy.

“So, will you become my familiar for the rest of your life?” Himiko repeats her question.

Korekiyo’s eyes, veiled with madness, focus on her face and he nods with the same crazy smile on his face.

Having got the confirmation she needed, Himiko takes the ring off Korekiyo’s dick, immediately eliciting the horniest of Korekiyo’s moans.

“Now prepare yourself for I shall cure you with my magic!” solemnly declares the mage.

She lifts her foot high over Korekiyo’s crotch and then slams it down as hard as possible right on his balls. As he immediately reaches his peak, Korekiyo lets out a scream in which pain and pleasure have intertwined to form an inhuman noise signifying his complete and utter degradation. Korekiyo’s body twitches as his cock continues to spill more and more cum. The long denial has made his orgasm so intense that he feels as if he’s going to lose consciousness from such a vivid sensation.

“You are now cured of all the evil within you. Fox, you are now my faithful familiar till the day I die!” Himiko’s voice sounds like she’s definitely pleased with her accomplishment.

When all the intense feelings in his body die down a little and Korekiyo is finally able to breathe normally again and move his limbs without getting goose bumps all over, Himiko unties his hands and helps him get back on the bed. He takes a look at himself and finds all of his clothes completely ruined by his sweat, snot, tears and semen.

“You better wash yourself properly tonight, filthy fox. Tomorrow I will show the results of my work to the others. You better be on your best behavior!”

Korekiyo looks at Himito with an innocent gaze and nods submissively.

“Such a good fox you are! Put that back on by the way,” Himiko smiles at him and gives Korekiyo an anal plug with a fox tail, which he immediately inserts back where it belongs.

“Good boy!” – Himiko pats his head between the fluffy ears and Korekiyo closes his eyes, enjoying his master’s tender touch, – “Tomorrow is a big day. Everyone would want to see the results and to personally train you, so be prepared. You are my familiar now so I want to be proud of you. Now get some rest and clean up your room. I won’t be putting any restrains on you anymore. Only a collar and leash is enough for a faithful familiar.”

Korekiyo nods again happily and lets her play with his fluffy ears and tail a bit more. When Himiko leaves the room, wishing him goodnight before she closes the door behind her, Korekiyo rolls to his side and coils up on the bed.

Tears flow down his cheeks immediately and he gasps, surprised at the amount of salty water dripping out of his eyes. He doesn’t even feel anything, but the tears won’t stop. What is he crying about exactly? Isn’t he supposed to be happy?

Korekiyo lies on his back again and stares at the ceiling, waiting peacefully till the crying stops. There is a faint sense of loss somewhere deep in his heart that he can feel somehow, but he can’t remember what it is that he’s lost. He brings his hands to his face to feel the warmth of his wet cheeks and closes his eyes. Is it something about his past that troubles him? Something about his family? Or his beloved? Maybe it’s a bit of both even. Who knows. There is no need to remember any of it now.

What is important is that Korekiyo has been cured and tomorrow his new life as Himiko’s familiar will begin.


End file.
